


Fun With Sherlock and John

by AnInconvenientRuth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Janet and John, M/M, Proper silly, only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnInconvenientRuth/pseuds/AnInconvenientRuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracky little 221B ficlet, entirely silly with almost no redeeming features</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Sherlock and John

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really silly thing that I needed to get out of my head...

**Fun With Sherlock and John**

See Sherlock run.  
See John run.  
See Sherlock and John run.

Look, there’s a body.  
Look, John, look.  
Look at the body.

Here is Lestrade.  
Show Lestrade the body.  
See the bruises here.  
Look at the artichoke.  
The body has no socks.  
I can deduce.  
See me deduce.

Look, here is the brother.  
The brother is the murderer.  
Well done Sherlock.  
You deduced the murderer.

Run, murderer, run.  
We can catch the murderer.  
Well done John.  
You caught the murderer.

See Lestrade’s handcuffs.  
Handcuff the murderer.  
Here is the police car.  
The police have the murderer.

Lets go home.  
Yes, Lestrade, yes.  
We will do the paperwork.  
We will do the paperwork tomorrow.

Look, here is a cab.  
Here is home.  
Up the stairs.  
See Sherlock run.  
See John run.  
See Sherlock laugh.  
See John laugh.

See Sherlock… stop.  
See John… blink.  
See Sherlock kiss.  
See John kiss.  
See Sherlock and John kiss.  
And kiss.  
And kiss and kiss and oh and yes and kiss and more and yes and kiss and there and oh and kiss and yes and please and John and oh and kiss and yes and Sherlock and please and oh and kiss and kiss and kiss.

Sherlock is complicated.  
John is complicated.  
There is nothing complicated about SherlockandJohn.  
SherlockandJohn is _basic_.


End file.
